


Exhaustion

by ErenShorts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Deaths, Drabble, M/M, crystallized eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenShorts/pseuds/ErenShorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s last thoughts on the battlefield as he turns into crystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote last year and I forgot to post it here. I guess I was really sad when writing this.

Barely balancing on his two feet, Eren found himself exhausted. His titan form long evaporated from his sight. Litters of dead titans surrounded him as they too started to disappear without a trace. Eren overheard numerous shouts from the other side of the forest. Humanity was on the precipice of victory. The battle proved to be unforgiving as no comrades remained at Eren's side. There would be no welcome back waiting for him at the walls. A dull pain suddenly entered his feet as Eren forced his tired neck to look down. A small group of crystals slowly formed around his ankles and advanced to his knees. His body had no more will to fight any longer. This was his end.

The shouts from the other side soon turned to cheers. Eren turned to the sound. Humanity was finally victorious. Eren closed his eyes in content. His purpose was complete. He opened his eyes to take in his last look at the scenery. As he watched the decaying titan carcasses, a thought protruded at the back of his mind.

If only he could disappear as well.

The crystals continued their advance. The pain became unbearable as they constricted his lungs from the inside. He could feel them pierce through. Alone and scared, Eren did not feel like a hero. His body would belong to this world indefinitely, preserved perfectly in crystal. A reminder of Humanity's darkest history. Eren's ears perked up as he overheard a faint chant from the distance.

"Levi! Levi! Levi!"

The name struck something in Eren. Eren could not tell whether his tears fell from the crystal pushing on his body or from regret. He wanted to see the corporal once more before the end. Eren lowered his head. Tears fell down the sides of the unrelenting crystals, paying no mind to the weight the tears carried.

"Eren!"

Eren jolted as he quickly looked around to see where the voice was coming from. A familiar figure dashed in the horizon. It was Captain Levi. A desperate look fell across his face as he rode his horse. Levi stopped his horse a few meters away from Eren and ran.

"Wait for me, Eren! That's an order!" shouted Levi. His voice beatened from the cold weather.

The crystals clutched his shoulder. Feet firmly planted on the ground, Eren could do little as he waited an eternity for the corporal. He gathered up the last bits of air from his lungs and, with a final push, muttered his last words.

"Goodbye, Captain Levi."

The last memory of Eren Yeager was a shadow of a hand pressed against his crystal prison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr -> http://erenshorts.tumblr.com/


End file.
